gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 2000
Gran Turismo 2000 is one of the early demonstration builds of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, created specifically for E3 2000. It was based on Gran Turismo 2, where the physics and graphics were updated to showcase what Polyphony Digital could do with the new hardware in the PlayStation 2. Gameplay The list of playable features is limited to only one combination of car and track: the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98 on the Seattle Circuit. The race time is limited to 120 seconds or two minutes, reflecting an effort to minimize the amount of time spent queuing to play the game whilst still allowing players to take in the improvements that have been made. Opponents These cars, while also included in the demo, only appear as opponents, and cannot be selected to race: *Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 *Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 *Dodge Viper GTS '99 *Honda NSX '90 *Honda S2000 '99 *Lancia STRATOS '73 *Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 *Mazda RX-7 Type RS (FD) '98 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version VI '99 *Subaru LEGACY B4 RSK '98 *Toyota ALTEZZA RS200 '98 *Toyota CELICA SS-II (ZZT231) '99 *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *Volkswagen New Beetle GLS 2.0 Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Version *In April 2001, Gran Turismo 2000 (under the final title Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec) was released on Demo Disc #5 included in the April Edition of the European Official PlayStation 2 Magazine, albeit with a few changes. Laguna Seca and Trial Mountain were now the two playable tracks. The disc included a host of other tracks in varying states of completion, though they were not accessible without the use of a cheat device. Trivia *Leftovers of Special Stage Route 5, shown in an non-interactive tech demo (part of footage of it appears in this build's intro) appears in the OLDCOURSE folder of the GT2K.VOL, although only highway.gtc and highway.img remain (there is no highway.crs or highway.ene anymore, so the track cannot be loaded). *Near the end of the game's opening sequence. A mixture of high-res scenes that were extracted from the Gran Turismo 2 opening can be seen. **Furthermore, there are two scenes displaying two vehicles that wouldn't be returning in future installments of the series, such cars being the Nissan Unisia Jecs Skyline GT (JGTC) '99 and the TRD 3000GT *The turn signboards on the track are based on those appearing in the GT2 demos, rather than based on final GT2 versions. *By going reverse and heading for the left-most tire barrier, it is possible to break out of the course. *As Gran Turismo 2000 was a demo for E3, there were fewer than 50 copies released. This level of rarity makes the game one of the most sought-after in the series for many Gran Turismo fans. Pictures File:250px-GranTurismo2000screenshot.png|Screenshot during a race, showing the early HUD design File:250px-GranTurismo2000lancer.png|Screenshot 1 of a replay, showing the early graphic design File:250px-GranTurismo2000cars.png|Screenshot 2 of a replay, showing the early graphic design File:Gran-turismo-2-20040717084840012_640w.jpg|The screenshot displaying Special Stage Route 5 File:39494351152_aa92664652_c.jpg|The game discs, cases, and manuals on display File:27748343009_086a117fc1_c.jpg|Front view of the CD jacket File:24656589427_89ce8901f5_c.jpg|Rear view of the CD jacket Category:Games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:2000s games